America in Turmoil (MAP GAME)
Hi, I want to try out my unique idea. It would be nice for you to try it. It is bad, though. LOL!! Please m8, join!11!!1! Plot It is 2019 in America. America is in turmoil under Presidents Trump and Pence. You must run for president, then try to make America, well ... Great Again! Timeline Bold is important. ''Italic is slightly important. Both are MAJOR.'' * Jan 20, 2017: Donald Trump becomes President of the United States. * March 26th, 2017: Obamacare is repealed. ** Trump and Mike Pence leave the Republican Party. They immediately distance themselves from the administration. * 9th December, 2017: Congress starts impeachment proceedings after Donald Trump makes various economy mistakes, such as cutting taxes which plunges the US into even more debt. * 4th April 2018: Donald Trump gets impeached, Mike Pence becomes US President. * 9th September 2018: Donald Trump named second worst post wartime US President, Above Richard Nixon and below Jimmy Carter. * 2019: After loads of turmoil, the 2020 US Election starts. Rules * After taking in your chances of winning, I give you odds and I use a randomiser. e.g, If you have odds of 6/10 winning a state, you will get entered six times, the opponent will be entered four times. * If you fail, you get to become another country. The winner becomes head of the USA, which foreign-wise gets a very great head start. * Countries can attempt to meddle with the election to try to win. * No Racism (If your country is a slave/racist country that is OK, but no actually being racist) * Swearing is OK, but I have no idea why you would :P * Basically this is the entire thing in a nutshell: You start as a presidential campaign, and you have five types: Votes, Washington Support and Foreign Support, Money and Stamina. You start off with different amounts of money depending on the candidate. If you fail in the primaries, pick a country! If you win the primary, you go on a campaign to win the presidency. You can do moves, do a speech, etc. The election will be done no more than ten days than the start. * As a country, you should try to take advantage of a weakened America. * Interviews will be chosen by a mod randomly. * Take one turn every hour, OR take a turn after someone else has posted. Bigger things don't happen instantly, e.g, invasions. * Stamina renews every five hours. REPUBLICAN CANDIDATES * Please be honest with your money. Don't say: Ted Cruz, 999 billion for example. Running mate will be chosen at the start of 2020. * Fester96:' ' Marco Rubio, money: six million, 75 stamina. * BearCavalry: Ted Cruz, Money: 15 million, 85 stamina INDEPENDENTS DEMOCRATS * Loadedlanguage: Patty Murray Money: Seven Million, 55 Stamina COUNTRIES MOVES: Special ad: 200,000 Campaign HQ: Gradually gives you votes. 300,000 Fundraiser: -10 Stamina Speech: 10K, -25 Stamina Pick a subject for your speech. Interview- Free, depending on your stamina the odds will be different on how they affect you. These are not the only things you can do. I am just showing how much it costs stat wise for each thing. More to be added as the game goes on. This is messy right now as it is a unique idea. I will improve as I see how it plays out as a map game. Sorry if it does not work. I just want to try something new. 2019, April When two candidates in a primary appear, we do a Primary Polling map. * Marco Rubio starts his campaign, he heads to California to campaign for the primary. * Patty Murray announces her campaign. * 19th of April polls released. This is the current result if it is Murray V Rubio. This is a poll by ASX, a new poll that has not been proven to accurately pick yet.) It says Trump VS Clinton because I saved the picture) * May 2019 * Prime Minister Theresa May of the United Kingdom resigns after extreme poll losses. Boris Johnson succeeds her but is expected to lose the next election. * MAJOR: A coup in North Korea starts. Kim Jong Un is not expected to make the end of the year. * Patty Murray goes to Pennsylvania to give a foreign policy speech. * Marco Rubio heads to michigan to adress the North Korean coup. * Nevada goes purple. * Patty Murray opens a campaign headquarters in Nevada, Washington, Iowa, and Texas. * Marco Rubio opens a headquarters in Michigan. He also creates an ad "We will take back your jobs" * CNN releases a poll. It has a bigger operation than ASX but usually leans democratic. * FOX NEWS begins polling, to be released June 2019 * FOX Releases its poll, usually * Ted Cruz announces his campaign and he heads to Pennsylvania to campaign for the primary. * Ted Cruz makes a speech about how the US should support a rational successor to Kim Jong Un in case the coup in North Korea succeeds, to secure stability in the region, as he firmly believes that Chinese should back down on this one, supporting this maniac all these years alone is a serious misdemeanor. * Ted Cruz makes a second speech presenting his platform, promising to severely reduce unemployment within the first 2,5 years of his presidency, through a mix of keeping the taxes low enough, while raising them just enough to deal with the worsening financial situation, giving businesses enough incentives to grow and create more jobs through a greater deregulation of some sectors of the economy, such as giving permits to various oil, natural gas, coal and commercial investments so that they can be unblocked and contribute to the economy. * Ted Cruz endorses Boris Johnson, believing he has what it takes to secure a better future for the people of the UK. * Ted Cruz makes an ad "We shall safeguard the future, we'll put an end on terror". * Ted Cruz opens his campaign headquarters in Texas, Florida, Michigan, Ohio, Illinois and Pennsylvania. * FOX NEWS ODDS FOR EACH CANDIDATE: REPUBLICAN NOMINATION: * 78% Chance of Marco Rubio becoming republican nominee * 22% chance of Ted Cruz winning republican nomination * 60% Chance of Patty Murray winning election VS Ted Cruz * 52% Chance of Marco Rubio winning election vs Patty Murray June 2019 * Snap Election in UK Held, Jeremy Corbyn wins 423 seats and become Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * India may be declaring war on Pakistan. * Scotland holds an independence referendum, the vote is: '''32% No, '''68% Yes. ** ELECTION TO NOW BE HELD IN FEB 2020, PRIMARIES TO BE HELD IN JULY, After Congress desperately tries to get rid of a Pence government, so add snap elections to the constitution. ** Marco Rubio: Marco Rubio releases a "Pledge to the nation" He will run on a campaign of fixing infrastructure, Stopping immigration, Destroying that bloody wall, and severing ties to Putin added during the Trump Presidency. * The North Korean coup (Now a rebellion) closes in on Pyongyang. * Ted Cruz favourite to win the Republican Nomination, However voters say he must distance himself from controversial UK Boris Johnson and drop religious roots. * Marco Rubio: Marco Rubio addresses the coup and calls on the government to help find a new North Korean leader and wishes to Co Operate with Patty Murray and Ted Cruz on the issue. ** Patty Murray states that she wants to work together with Marco Rubio to improve the situation in North Korea immediately, at risk of a civil war beginning. Patty Murray hopes that United Nations peacekeeping forces should be involved, as well as South Koreans, a major US ally in the region. * Patty Murray makes an ad saying "As president I will work to build peace in the world as much as possible. I assert countries' right to defend themselves and we will not threaten them because of it. Yet violent attacks on countries without a long series of negotiations first, are wrong. Indian aggression to Pakistan must stop and confrontational violence will not be tolerated by the United States." * Fox News poll delayed after Ted Cruz enters the race. July 2019 * Primaries to start in mid july * Patty Murray opens a campaign headquarters in Florida, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, and Michigan. * Patty Murray makes an ad saying "President Obama saved our manufacturing jobs in the auto industry, yet they were taken away by President Trump. I will bring green industry jobs back to America. * PATTY MURRAY WINS THE PRIMARY OF IOWA AND NEW HAMPSHIRE. * MARCO RUBIO WINS THE PRIMARY OF NEW HAMPSHIRE. * TED CRUZ WINS THE PRIMARY OF IOWA. * Marco Rubio's Concession / Victory speech thanks everyone for voting and promises to fix infrastructure. He also thanks the other candidates for co operating, and for not attacking each other. * Ted Cruz also states that cooperation is vital for any effort to succeed, with the perspective of a civil war now looming over North Korea. Ted Cruz hopes that UN Peacekeeping forces should be involved as well as South Koreans, Taiwanese and Japanese if possible, the three major allies in the region. However as China's position on this will be to most possibly support the North Korean communist government, they should be given something in exchange with South China Sea dispute, Senkaku Islands dispute being resolved in a favorable way for China being an alternative, as the disarmament of the North Korean nuclear arsenal is a way more important US strategic objective than those disputes. ** Patty Murray gives a speech in Ohio saying she agrees with Ted Cruz on this issue and after President Trump caused relations with China to be worse, we must work to improve our relations with one of the most powerful countries in the world. * Ted Cruz declares his support for the independence of Scotland as he believes that this is the will of the people of Scotland. * Ted Cruz in a speech he makes declares that a rapprochement with Russia must be made, although stricter terms must be pressured on Russia, such as the immediate cease of hostile actions of nearby nations and an immidiate end on cyber war. This harder line on Russia will also help repair relations with European allies which worsened during the Trump presidency. * Ted Cruz makes his victory speech as he speaks about other aspects of his official platform will revolve around fixing reducing the debt, fixing infrastructure, stopping immigration, strengthening the US internationally, reducing unemployment, improving US economy, supporting entrepreneurship, stabilizing US after Trump's presidency and printing money to devaluate the dollar to make it more competitive to other currencies. * Ted Cruz congratulates Jeremy Corbyn on his election as the Prime Minister of the UK. * Ted Cruz takes a more progressive approach on religion, without abandoning it at all, while he declares to be in favor of abortions, but there must be some serious deterrent to stop abortion from being misused. * Patty Murray gives a speech about how she would work with both Democrats and Republicans to get bipartisan laws passed for major issues. * Marco Rubio agrees with Patty Murray * Patty Murray is unstoppable from winning nomination even if more candidates run say experts * Marco Rubio states support for Abortion, and supports scottish independence. He makes a final plea in Nevada. He tells them that republicans are not like Donald Trump, he left the party due to disagreements. He announces his Vice President list, in order from most likely to least likely. Paul Ryan, Ted Cruz if he loses nomination, Ron Paul, Jeb Bush * Patty Murray wins the state of Nevada * Marco Rubio wins the state of Nevada Category:America Category:Presidential Election Category:Donald Trump Category:Mike Pence Category:Map Game Category:Fester96